Crossed
by oopsiepoopsies
Summary: Lost souls search the battlefield to find a companion who will wield an instrument of destruction and death alongside them. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS


The smoke lazily curled up into the fading sky, disappearing into the cool air. The smoking cigarette lightly rested between Natsu's thin lips as he pondered his next course of action. He stood surrounded by a group of tall, imposing men, who all waited patiently for Natsu to speak. "Well?" A bulky, long-haired man was the first to speak. "What do you think we should do? They fucking trashed the Old Man's place! We can't just sit around and wait for them to do it again!" The man's anger was palpable, and the others tensed and looked to Natsu.

His eyes were flinty and hard, and they slowly shifted over to the man who had dared to speak. "Zancrow," Natsu spoke slowly, his lips and tongue smoothly caressing his name. "I understand why you are upset, we all are, but your outburst while I was thinking over a potential solution was unnecessary." He smiled crookedly at the red-eyed man, Zancrow, and his hand shot out into the other man's sternum. It was retracted as quickly as it had appeared, leaving Zancrow to sink to the ground, grasping his stomach and gasping for air. "I think you owe the group, and myself, an apology. I know what I am doing Zancrow, I would not be in charge if that was not the case."

Zancrow looked up at Natsu, his lips curled back over his freakishly sharp teeth. "I understand, sir." He rose, lightly trembling still from the force of Natsu's blow. The man turned to face the group and bowed, "I would like to apologize to you all for my abrupt outburst, it was extremely rude." He rose and turned to look upon Natsu, who remained unruffled and expectant. "And to you sir, my sincerest apologies for offending your fucking delicate sensibilities!" He lunges at Natsu, a switchblade appearing in his hand, seeking to make it's mark in the pink haired man's jugular. However, it did not reach it's destinations as Natsu lightly grabbed Zancrow's wrist and elbow, and used his momentum to shove the blade through his eye and into his skull. Leaving the blond man to crumple to the ground as he clawed at his eye.

Natsu grimaced and removed a handkerchief from his pocket, and lightly wiped away the blood that had sprayed from the gaping hole in Zancrow's face. The men all began to chuckle and laugh, "Ah, I was wondering when you'd snap on him Natsu," The tallest of the men laughed, his electric blue eyes practically glowing. "He was too cocky."

"Yeah, I was surprised his name was Zancrow instead of Zancock!" The youngest chimed in, his laughter crackled with the ending of puberty. Natsu stood silently at the head of the group, waiting for them to compose themselves. They all fell quiet when Natsu tilted his chin up, and a sinister wave fell over his features.

"My loyalest men," Natsu began somberly. "We have suffered a great loss tonight, and we must begin to start repairs and we must come back from this. Do you hear me?" His gaze was challenging as he stared down the men surrounding him. And Natsu was rewarded with a resounding yell of agreement and impending victory.

"And we started with this," He kicked over Zancrow's body, so it was now face up. "Loathsome little cockroach here."

The men cheered and began discussing their recovery.

The blonde stood patiently at the King's side as she waited for the informant to finish their report. And as the agent walked away, she narrowed her eyes, and pushed the King out of the way of throwing blade. The blonde leapt after the informant, unsheathing claws of her own. Her makeshift talons dig into the man's left pectoral and twisted her hand. The man screamed "Please no," The blonde stared into his eyes. "God! What are you?!" His face turned paler and paler as his body began to spasm and jerk as the poison that coated her blades kicked in.

The fair haired woman let the jerking man fall from her hands, and she turned on her heel and walked calmly back to the King's side. She casually wiped the blood coating her hands off onto her dark dress, and knelt in front of him. "My King, I am sorry I did not anticipate his attack sooner," The woman frowned lightly. "My reflexes and instinct must have dulled, and I shall now train myself harder to protect you."

The King frowned. "Lucy," He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "You did just fine, as I am unharmed and you suffered no injuries in your defense of me." He smiled gently at Lucy, and grabbed her clean hand to pull her up. "And Lucy, you've known me since birth! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Zeref?!"

Lucy bowed solemnly. "I cannot, my King. For then others will know that I am dear to you, and they shall strike at me in order to hurt you." Her face grew more serious, and her demeanor became even more somber. "I promised your wife that I would protect you until my last breath. And I shall do so despite your protests."

Zeref smiled sadly at her, "Alright Lucy, if you insist." He turned to face the awakening sun and it's streams of light. "But I have a feeling that your job will only become more difficult as time passes."

Lucy rejoined Zeref's side and watched the rising sun with him. Side by side. At peace.


End file.
